We Don't Do Balls
by jedi gone bounty hunter
Summary: What happens when a princess contacts Jango for a bounty and tells him to bring 4 others on the job? A royal bounty, mysterious assassins, jealous politicians, and a semi-annual ballroom dance all intertwine together to create one mystery: Who is trying to kill the princess? Sequel to Stuck on Naboo.(Ships include: Jango/Zam, Boba/Aurra). Please read & review! OOC at times.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Here it is! The *da-da-da* NEW FAN FIC! Ta-da! I hope you like it and don't kill me because in these, Boba is Jango's brother (as some of you read in the preview on my last fic.). Well, enough chit chat. I'm sure you wanna get reading!

Disclaimer: Over night I have not grown a beard and strated wearing flannel shirts. George Lucas owns Star Wars!

* * *

"Watch it! He's fleeing!" Zam yelled at an Oucan Daw who was trying to reach his ship.  
"On it." Jango said, firing shots at him.  
Oucan returned his blaster fire for about a minute before being hit in the leg. Sugi made a beeline for the fallen slaver. So did Bane.

* * *

Rumi watched as Oucan got shot in the leg. Sugi, the leader of their team, raced over to his fallen form. So did Cad Bane. Now it looked like they were having a heated argument. 'Probably over who should claim the bounty and- wait! Is that Halo?!'  
Rumi was certain it was. Sugi's ship was pretty hard to miss. Green and yellow with a tooka doll design on the side that reads 'Nice playing with ya'. Rumi had no idea why the tooka was there but it was cute. Halo was parked next to what looked like the infamous Slave I.

* * *

"Um, I took the bounty first!" Sugi yelled.  
"Well, honestly, I don't care! I'm claiming this bounty!" Bane retorted.  
Both hunters were oblivious to Oucan, who was dragging himself over to an electro staff.  
"Well I think you should be more chivalrous!" Sugi insisted.  
"Please! When an I ever chivalrous?!" Bane asked.  
Sugi was about to say some insult back, when she was suddenly getting electrocuted. She fell over, half unconscious.  
"Well, the bounty was dead or alive." Bane said before shooting Oucan.

* * *

"I think that's the last of 'em." Zam said.  
"Yup." Jango said landing next to her. 'Wow he is so amazing. The way he lands is so... graceful and-' "ZAM!" Aurra yelled shaking her.  
"B-what?!"  
"Naboo to Zam! Can you read me, this is Aurra?" Aurra said smirking.  
"Must've zoned out." Zam lied.  
Suddenly they saw Rumi, Seripas, and Embo running over to Bane and a half unconscious Sugi.

* * *

"What in blazes is going on out there!?" Shahan asked.  
"I don't know. I don't care. Now let's get outta here before Bane notices we took his ship!" Robonino answered as the two ran back to the landing pad.

* * *

"Robonino, Shahan! You guys can come out of there now!" Zam yelled toward the air vent. She got no response.  
"Guys?" Still no answer. She climbed back up into the air vent to see-  
"No one here. Hmm... where did they go?"

* * *

"What did you do to Sugi!?" Embo yelled at Bane.  
"I didn't do that! He did!" Bane said pointing to the lifeless body of Oucan. Embo looked like he was going to knock the living daylights out of Bane when Aurra stepped in.  
"There is NO need to fight boys!" Aurra said with authority.  
"Really because-"  
"Hey guys? Robonino and Shahan are gone!" Zam announced.  
"Do you think they ditched us?" Bane asked.  
"I don't know but they weren't up there."  
"Why does every one Bane hires betray us?" Aurra grumbled.

* * *

"Well we were right, they ditched us." Jango stated at the empty landing platform as they flew above it in Slave I.  
"Great. Now my ship's gone." Bane grumbled.  
"Well you can hitch a ride with us." Jango offered.  
"Who's 'us'?" Bane asked. Jango gestured to Zam who was sleeping in her chair behind them.  
"Oh." He thought for a moment, "Sure Jango."

* * *

"So we'll turn in the bounty and transfer half the credits to your account, Bane." Sugi said.  
"Alright but if they're not there when I check-"  
"Oh re-lax Bane. I'm just as trust worthy as you are." She said with a wink.  
Embo dragged Oucan up the loading ramp. Soon Halo's engines fired up and they took off.  
"Sometimes, Sugi scares me." Bane said watching their ship take off.  
"Well come on, let's get going. We have to meet up with Boba."

* * *

So how was the prologue? Tell me with your splendid reviews! I'll be posting the next chapter soon!


	2. The Hologram

Here (finally) is the first chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been really busy. So without further or do... the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas/ Disney.

* * *

"OK, so I'll see you at Kamino." Boba's hologram said.  
"Yep." Jango answered. He was about to turn it off when-  
"Oh, I almost forgot! There's a message for you in our apartment." He said. He was obviously hoping it was for a bounty.  
"Can't wait to hear it. See you soon."

* * *

Once Jango turned the comm off, Boba flopped on the couch. He was SOOOOO board. I mean, what was he sopposed to do? He was on the galaxy's most boring planet.  
But when Jango comes back, things are going to get interesting. Jango informed him Bane and one of his associates was coming with them because their ship got stolen.  
Things always got interesting when Cad Bane was around. He was just hoping his associate wasn't Cato. She had a lot of attitude. Possibly more attitude than Aurra Sing. Now that was an associate Boba wouldn't mind seeing at all. He had a secret liking for her since he first saw her.

* * *

1 Hour Later

* * *

Boba woke up to the sound of a ship's engines. 'Jango's back!' He thought. Boba fell off the couch and ran out the door of their apartment. He ran out onto the landing pad just as Slave I touched down.

* * *

Aurra had never really been to Kamino before. She had only seen Holo-pictures. And from those pictures, the place looked absolutely miserable. With rain 24/7, the planet was literally a giant sea. All the houses, she heard, were white on the inside. Like bright white. Blinding white.  
"There it is." Jango said pointing out the front window. It was, amazingly, pretty. In its own special way.  
As Slave I touched down, she saw a figure clad in Mandalorian armor. It was Boba.

* * *

Jango and Zam walked out talking. Then they were followed by Bane and Aurra. 'Yes!' Boba thought.  
Jango walked up to Boba with Zam. He noticed two things:  
A)Zam was limping  
B)She had a bandage wrapped around her middle.  
'I wonder what happened to them?' He thought.  
"Show me the message." Jango said.  
"It's inside."  
Jango walked past boba with Zam, heading to the door. Boba just stood there, watching Aurra. The way her wet hair flopped, sending tiny water droplets flying each time it hit her back. How she strutted off the ship with confidence and pride. She was, in one word, amazing.  
"Erm, Boba?"  
"Hmm?!" He said snapping out of his reverie. He just realize Zam had a hand on his right shoulder and was waving in his face with her other.  
"You stil in there?" Zam laughed tapping his hemet with her fist.  
"I'm fine Zam." He grumbled to her.  
"You still have to show us the message." She said. As she walked away, he could've sworn he heard her say, "He's just like Jango."

* * *

Once he cleared everyone out of the room with the holoprojector, Jango played the message.  
Infront of him was a girl, slightly younger than he was. From her markings on her face and her blue skin, he identified her as a Pantoran.  
"Jango Fett?" She asked. She sounded five years older than she looked.  
"Yes?"  
"I came to you for a bounty. I heard you were the best?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.  
"You heard right." He answered.  
"I am Sheena Delfina. I am of Pantoran royalty and I feel my political enemy is planning to kill me at our semi- annual ball." She explained, " I want you and, tell me if I'm wrong, four other associates to help me." That last comment startled Jango. 'Boba was a given but, How did she know Zam, Bane, and Aurra were here?' He thought.  
"Is it alright if I come there to explain the rest? I feel anyone could be listening in right right now." She asked.  
"Sure. I'll give you the coordinates." He replied.  
"I'll see you shortly."

* * *

A half hour later, Jango walked out onto the platform as the door to a Pantoran ship opened. A small figure in a cloak followed by two guards started down the ramp. Then the figure turned and gestured to the guards to stay there.  
The figure hurried over to Jango. Once she got there, he could tell it was the girl, Sheena Delfina, from the hologram.  
"Shall we discuss these matters inside?"

* * *

So how was it. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting. Please review! I'll try to update again soon!


End file.
